


Maintenance Work

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Gideon really, really wishes Rip would give her a heads up before he worked on the ship
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Maintenance Work

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say I'm ashamed, but I'm not. Happy New Year. Enjoy zero plot.

Rip hummed to himself as he worked on the ship. It was a breath of fresh air, and Gideon hardly ever let him do anything since he got back. He knew it was likely because of the all the times he had taken the Time Drive, touched it, almost killed himself. She always held a grudge and unfortunately, the fear of losing him had paused their relationship from moving forward how he would have liked. Whenever he tried to talk to her about it she merely changed the subject.

He opened up a panel and pulled out two wires gently and began clipping them and twisting them for the proper connection when he heard footsteps. Rip froze.

“Listen, I know you don’t want me to-”

“I told you not to work on the ship!” Gideon screeched at him.

He turned around and looked at her in her slip dress and robe. “I know, but I-”

“And now you do it behind my back in the dead of night?”

He counted to ten. “No, I’m doing it early in the morning, before you woke up. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“Traitorous breakfast.”

“Traitorous chocolate chip pancakes,” he persuaded her.

“Oh?”

“Go back to bed. I’ll finish here and bring you breakfast.”

She stood where she was, feet planted in the spot. “I can’t.”

“You can’t sleep anymore?”

“Not while you’re out here doing – whatever the hell it is you’re doing?”

“Gideon, nothing is going to happen to me. I just want to be an equal here. You always used to let me work on the ship and now I’m not allowed to – it’s my home too.”

“Yes, I know it is. But things were different then. I wasn’t human and now I am and perfectly capable – don’t touch that wire!”

“Gideon, this is getting just ridiculous now.” He dropped his hand from the wire. “You have got to let me do something.”

“I let you cook. Just not do maintenance work.”

“You don’t let me do anything concerning the ship.”

Gideon sighed and stared at the wall behind him. “You remember that I am connected to her, two souls?”

“Of course.” It was how she always knew what he was doing and where he was and whether he was drinking or not. Very annoying.

“Well, you working on the ship…I can feel that too.”

Bloody hell, why didn’t he think- “Did I hurt you?” He reached out as if to check her for bruises, scrapes, cuts that he had caused.

Gideon blushed. “No, you didn’t hurt me.”

“Then what is it?”

She clenched her jaw. “Well, there’s pain…and then there’s…the opposite of pain.”

Rip stared at her dumbly, waiting for her to make her point.

Gideon groaned loudly like a child. “Pleasure, okay? It – it gives me pleasure.”

Now it was Rip’s turn to blush. He was happy that he had grown back his beard so she couldn’t see it. The facial hair helped to hide a good amount of his emotions and embarrassment. “Oh, oh! You mean – you can feel this.”

“Yes. And I would very much like it if you would not do it when I am trying to sleep. Or at all.”

“Don’t you feel it when it’s you doing it?”

Gideon shrugged. “I don’t know. When I work on the ship, I suppose it’s expected and my body doesn’t react at such.”

“But it does to me.”

She blushed again. “It reacts appropriately when someone strokes wires like that!”

“You mean like this?” His fingers glided over one of the wires he had been working on. Immediately, Gideon inhaled sharply.

“That’s enough. This is not funny!” She stepped forward to grab him away.

Rip simply grabbed her hands and pushed her against the wall right next to him, staring at her intensely. “Believe me, I’m not laughing.”

“Rip, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to work on the ship and you’re going to stay right there so I can watch you.”

“Rip-”

“Which one is better?” He twisted the wires together and then clipped them.

Gideon groaned, her hands curling up into fists. “First. First,” she whispered.

“Good. Stay right there.” He grabbed his tools, he really did need to work on the polarizers, and opened another panel.

Rip worked with his wrench, unscrewing what he needed, listening to Gideon’s soft whimpers and whines. Music to his ears.

“Hurry up,” she muttered.

“Patience is a virtue.”

“Not one of mine.”

He grinned and removed a cannister of the boisian fluid and replenished it. Then he went back to connecting the cables so the engines would function properly.

“The one behind needs to be tuned up,” Gideon murmured.

He looked back at her, finding her eyes closed, leaning against the wall as she touched her breasts.

“You’re cheating.”

She cracked an eye open at him. “Didn’t realize there were rules.”

“There are.”

“What are they?”

“You don’t get to touch yourself.”

“How are you going to stop me?” She smiled at him cheekily.

He hummed and looked through his toolbox and pulled out some twine. Her eyes widened as he walked up to her.

“Rip-”

“I can tie them around the pole or in front of you,” he said easily.

“In front of me,” she finally said.

With a nod, he tied her wrists gently, loose enough that she could escape any time she wanted to. He wanted to know this was for fun, not cruelty.

“All right?” he whispered.

She nodded and looked at him. “You’re playing with fire, you know that, right? No turning back from this.”

“I don’t want to. Besides, you like nagging me and telling me what to do. Now you can properly dictate.”

Gideon smirked at him. “Get back to work then. Can’t leave the ship in a state like this.”

“Yes, Captain.” He happily gave her the power in this game they had started.

Rip went back to the panel and finished up his work, all the while listening to Gideon’s breathy moans and whimpers.

“Almost done?” he asked.

“Mmm? You need to reboot the electrosphere,” she reminded him.

“Right.” He’d turned it off to properly work on the magnetic propellors.

Rip moved up close to her and gently pushed her a little to get to the panel behind her. The electrosphere was a little like the Time Drive, but not enough to scare him off. Beside him, he felt Gideon vibrating softly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“You’re excited for this, aren’t you?”

“So close,” she whispered. “Just turn it on, would you?”

“We’re both going to enjoy this,” he murmured.

Rip reached back into the casing and made sure everything was insulated. Then he pulled out the wires and stripped them, sparking them against each other. Gideon moaned loudly next to him.

“Stop teasing and get on with it!”

“I’m following the procedure!”

“Oh like you haven’t cut corners and broken the rules before!”

“I am taking my time and doing this properly,” he said cheekily. “Like my AI taught me.”

“You’re torturing me.” She glared at him.

Rip ignored her barbs and went back to work all the while, Gideon cursing him out under her breath.

“Ready?” he asked when he’d finally finished the preliminary checks.

“I hate you.”

She was definitely ready.

With a smile, Rip turned on the electrosphere. Normally, he would watch the electricity jump to life, dancing together as it connected the life force of the engines. This time, he only had eyes for Gideon as she climaxed. An absolute beauty.

Rip could no longer help himself and pushed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. She worked herself loose of the twine and wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss just as passionately.

“So, am I allowed to work on the ship more often?” he asked, gasping for breath when they finally broke apart.

“Under my direct supervision, yes.”

“Excellent.” He kissed her again.

* * *

Rip could hardly stand it anymore. He knew that Jax’s daughter was adorable, but Gideon had promised him that they wouldn’t be here all day. It had been six hours, he wanted to go home. He came up to her as she was babbling to the baby.

“Want to head home now?” he murmured softly.

“But she’s so adorable!”

If Rip wasn’t careful, he had a feeling Gideon would want one of her own soon. “Yes, she is. So are you.”

“Don’t flirt with me while I’m holding a baby. It’s inappropriate.”

“Gideon-”

“I think Rip’s getting a little restless,” Jax said with an easy laugh, coming up to them with drinks.

“No, no,” Rip said hurriedly. “It’s not that. We just – we have some things to take care of when we get back to the ship.”

“No, we don’t, what do we have?” Gideon asked with a frown.

Rip spluttered for a moment, scrambling to find a good excuse. Finally, his brain settled on one. “We have to do maintenance work on the ship.”

Jax nodded in understanding while Gideon glared at him fiercely, her cheeks a blazing red. He kissed her again. It was completely worth it.


End file.
